powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Batteries (BTG)
The Dino Batteries are batteries that represent the dinosaurs of each Dino Charge Ranger, and hold power ups. They also can be used to their weapons & the Zord each Dino Batteries has special abilities as well the powers, if the Dino Batteries are not in use they are kept in the Charge Box that is located in the Spirit Base to recharge the batteries their number by 00-23. Dino Batteries #Spino - A Navy Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Spinosaurus,used Mainly by Dino Charge Navy. #DarkSaurus - An Evil Dino Battery holding the spirit of the Darksaurus, used mainly by Dino Charge Dark #Tyranno - A Red Dino Battery hold dino spirit of Tyrannosaurus Rex, used Mainly By Dino Charge Red. #Parasaur - A Black Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Parasaurolophus, used mainly by Dino Charge Black. #Stego - A blue Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Stegosaurus, used mainly by Dino Charge Blue. #Raptor - A Green Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Velociraptor, used mainly by Dino Charge Green. #Tricera - A Pink Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Triceratops, used mainly by Dino Charge Pink. #Ptero - A Gold Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Pterodactyl, used mainly by Dino Charge Gold. #Ankylo - A Cyan Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Ankylosaurus, used mainly by Dino Charge Cyan. #Pachy - A Graphite Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Pachycephalosaurus, used mainly by Dino Charge Graphite. #Plesio - A Violet Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Plesiosaurus, used mainly by Dino Charge Violet. #Titano - A Silver Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Titanosaurus, used mainly by Dino Charge Silver. #Deinony - A Yellow Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of the Deinonychus Guardian. Each Jurassic Rangers has one copy of this Battery to summon Deino & Chase pair that combine into the DeinoChaser Cycle, or it can be used by Gaurdian Yellow. #Deinosuch - An Orange dino battery holding the dino spirit of Deinosuchus. It can power up the Rangers Battle Mode with double gold spikes and activate Dino Armor X, or it can be used by Gaurdian Orange. #Kentro - An Aqua DIno Battery holding the dino spirit of Kentrosaurus. This batterie can only form each of the Rangers weapons to form the Dino Spike, or it can be used by Gaurdian Aqua. #Styraco - A Magenta Dino Batterty holding the dino spirit of Styracosaurus. It use in the Spin Blaster and it hit anyone and they fall in love for the first person they see, or it can be used by Gaurdian Magenta. #Allo - A Crimson Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Allosaurus. This will give the Dino Charge Blade, Dino Charge Morph Blaster, & Tyranno Zord a flamethrower attack up to heat of 6,800°C (12,272°F), or it can be used by Gaurdian Crimson. #Bronto - A Navy Dino Battey holding the dino spirit of Brontosaurus. When used in Tyranno Zord it will extend his neck as long as he wills it, or it can be used by Gaurdian Navy. #Ovira - A Red-Orange Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Oviraptor. It can be blast out air of stink, or it can be used by Gaurdian Red-Orange. #Iguano - A Pink-Purple Dino Battery holding dino spirit of Iguanodon. When this is used in the Dino Charge Morph Blaster, anyone it hits become tickled, or it can be used by Gaurdian Pink-Purple. #Tape - A white Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Tapejera. This will make the Rangers & the weapons more flexable, or it can be used by Gaurdian White. #Ammo - A lime Dino Battery holding the spirit of Ammonite. This will cause the people it hits to fill dizzy, or it can be used by Gaurdian Lime. #Archelo - A Cobalt Dino Battery holding the spirit of Archelon. This dangerous battery will create temporary heavy gravity field that can slow everything and everyone including the user, or it can be used by Gaurdian Cobalt #Fukui - A Ruby Dino Battery holding the spirit of Fukuiraptor. This will activate by firing from the Dino Charge Morph Blaster and then it will inflate anyone for a short period of time, or it can be used by Gaurdian Ruby. #Futaba - A Gray Dino Battery holding the spirit of Futabasurus. This will allow the user to create clones of whoever it hits including the user, or it can be used by Gaurdian Gray. Dino Batteries